The Uchiha Story
by littleneko1923
Summary: Dalia Uchiha, Sister to Shisui Uchiha and Cousin to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Her and Itachi were forced against their hand to kill their whole clan, When Dalia comes back and Sasuke finds her bleeding to death with a huge wound in her stomach. When Dalia comes back what happens when she decides to try and help change the story line of Naruto itself. Will she fail or succeed?


_My name is Dalia Nami Uchiha, I live in the world were my reality is a TV show._

 _I'm 18 years old and I used to be an ANBU Jounin ninja, Now I hide in the world where it's peaceful all the time but where people are more than selfish bastards. If only I knew that I was being hunted I would of never came here._

I stood by the bay window in my living room as I looked over the ocean as boats and people swam around playing with each other, "Dalia. . ." I flinched and looked towards where I was called to see nothing.

I frowned and looked around more in my house and growled and ran into my room to grab my katana to be stopped by a man he had long black hair and a coat with red clouds spotted around, he stood in my room with my uchiha katana I was going to get, I clenched my fists at my side as the guy turned to only see a masked face.

"You've become sloppy, Da-li-a" his voice spoke deeply and had a hard edge to it as he looked up at me, I swallowed thickly and stepped back slowly and pulled up the sleeves of my jacket to my elbow and smiled smartly at him when I saw him tighten his hold on my katana blade when he saw the marks on my arm.

I hissed out in pain when I felt a hand grasp the back of my neck and slammed me down onto the ground, I moaned in pain and glared hard at Madara. "Oh, Dalia. . . You can't escape me, I am after all the one who let you escape" I flinched when I felt his hand at my stomach as he started to press his hand harder and harder into my stomach I felt the burn as he twisted his hand abruptly and screamed out in agony when I felt him grip something to only force it into me more.

He chuckled cruelly and pulled his hand back and showed me his blood soaked hand and burn marks that came with sealing side effects. "W-what" I started losing my vision as he got blurry "Having a hard time focusing on me?" he chuckled at me as he noticed me crawling away slowly from him "Dalia, you can't escape what you and Itachi did, I'll have you on Akatsuki no matter what-"He cut off as he noticed something behind me.

"I will never! Never join you, Madara" I coughed and glared at him as I spit out some blood to the side as I slowly stood up on my legs leaning heavily against the wall with one hand I reached behind me as I brought the scroll in front of me.

Madara stepped towards me a little but flinched when I opened the scroll as a huge puff of smoke came as my beast jumped out and attacked him.

I heard a scream of anger and pain and quickly limped and ran out of the room and towards the bay window the showed the beach and the ocean.

"Good bye, Madara. . . Good luck finding me" I whispered as the pain took effect from my abdomen and started to spread out towards the rest of my body.

I quickly pulled out a blade and cut down my arm as I activated the seal while jumping through the window and hissed when I felt a sharp pain to my shoulder, I twisted in the air and looked up and see Madara cursing in anger as he yelled my name,I fell faster and faster as I felt the seals on my arm starting to take effect and breathed in relief when I felt myself being shifted back to the world I knew and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I moaned out in pain as I landed harshly on the ground harshly, I rolled onto my side gripping my stomach in pain, I breathed out slowly as I looked around and noticed I was in the Uchiha compound I looked around some more and saw that one and only Sasuke Uchiha was entering the compound looking angry and pissed off.

I slowly crawled away out of his sight and leaned my head back against a house I hid behind, I flinched when I felt the stinging pain in my shoulder and bit my lip to keep myself quiet as I reached behind and pulled out the blade that Madara has so gladly thrown at me.

I looked down at my clothes and groaned in annoyance I had on my Uchiha robe that I used to wear when I was in ANBU- wait a second, why the fuck am I wearing that when I was god damn 18 years old and why was I so damn small!

I was fucking fifteen again!

What. The. Utter. Fuck.

I hissed in pain again as I tried to sit up, I gripped at my abdomen as I felt more blood flow freely as I moved "Shit" I gasped for breath as I felt something grip at my hand as I covered the wound, I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw as I pressed my hand into the wound as I felt a metal piece that was more then likely a kunai of transportation.

I looked around and grabbed a stray piece of wood from a tree that lay a few feet from me, I swallowed thickly and bit down as I put my hand back at my wound and breathed in slowly before wrapping a finger around the hilt of what was inside my stomach, I slowly started to pull on the medal of it, I bit down hard on the wood in my mouth as I breathed in slowly through my nose as tears started to fall as I felt the stinging burn of the metal that refused to come before a hissing sound came and a squelching of the medal coming out.

My mouth opened in a loud yell as I pulled the rest of the medal out before tossed next to me with a small little thud, I felt my hand starting to shake as I blinked a few times with a few dark spots in my vision but stayed awake enough to see my surroundings.

I breathed out slowly and pressed my hand hard against the wound in my abdomen and tried to move but found I was too weak, I swallowed and closed my eyes for a second before opening them to see black eyes and a shocked face of my cousin, Sasuke was standing in front of me.

I saw his mouth moving but I shook my head and blinked a few times before finally passing out from the extreme blood loss.

 _Damn that Madara._

0.0 0,,0 0_0 0~0 0w0

Slowly waking up I felt numb all over but I also felt like I could breath again, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see a doctor writing something down on a pad.

"Ahh, welcome back" I grunted annoyed but sat up a little as the doctor smiled, he had green eyes and a small build with green hair "You'll be fine, just don't go on a solo missions alone anymore" I clenched my jaw hard and nodded at him as I let him leave.

"Solo missions my ass. . . Fuck off-" I was cut off when I heard a loud cough to my left to see my cousin Sasuke. I sighed and smiled slightly at him as he smiled like he used to when he was six 'awah!' I shook my head and focused ( **A/N; I am not creating a Sasuke Love story, I detest sasuke a-fucking-lot, not a joke. . . Some people may like him but with all the shit he has pulled and is still pulling in the latest Naruto series yeah, my hate grows more for the god damn guy)** "hey, Sasu" I croaked out as I tried my hardest to get my eyes to concentrate on him but my eyes still weren't working as well as they should be and I knew why.

Sasuke smirked a little at the name and patted my head as he watched me carefully as I kept readjusting myself in the bed, I sat up a little straighter and swallowed thickly and looked over Sasuke to see he grew a little since I had last seen him. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long, Cousin" I whispered out and smiled politely as I watched him poor me a cup of water and handed it to me and I drank it greatfully.

I could feel Sasuke's curiosity to where I've been considering how me and Itachi made a plan to totally disappear from everyone, Especially me because of the power my Sharingan eyes had.

I sat up straighter her and took Sasuke's face in my hands "I am a very high ranking Ninja, I'm sorry I couldn't come back, I had a very. . . concerning Mission that was important, I'm sorry you had to go through so much alone." I looked into Sasuke's eyes carefully as I watched him take in my words and I knew that if Itachi wanted his brother to kill him then I had to leave Sasuke alone on the subject on Itachi, I had to let Sasuke make the choice on how he was going to get back at Itachi.

I clenched my jaw as I watched Sasuke cry a little as he hugged me tightly, Sasuke was only twelve and he has to go through so much more by himself. I was forbidden from helping him by Itachi himself.

"Go back home, I'm sure I'll be out of here by tomorrow. . . Go train, sleep. . . I'll more then likely see you soon" Sasuke frowned and glared at the floor "I have to go meet my Sensei in a hour. Can I come back later?" I smiled and patted his head "Yes, go, I'm sure school will be starting soon considering how early it is. . ." I trailed off as I saw Sasuke smile and then walked off with his own mask of what every person called the Uchiha mask.

I clenched my fist's and relaxed into the hospital bed as I thought over how I was going to play out this process of being back here, If It was years there it must of only been 3 years here.

I had to re-think completely everything and get back in touch with Itachi, I was now involved and we both didn't want that. I closed my eyes and rubbed at my face in frustration.

I looked out the window and frowned as I remembered the other world, I might be able to stop some things, but how in the hell could I explain this to the Hokage to help him understand.

I needed to get out of this village and I needed to do something about it fast.

"Forgive me, Itachi. . . I don't think our plan will work. . ."  
_

 _ **Sooooo, this is my Naruto Fan-Fiction. . . Who do you think the love interest should be for her?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll make chapter 2 soon. . . Review, Follow. . . Share this story with a friend! Anyway tell me how you like it!**_

 _ **Till next time guys!**_


End file.
